


Ожидания

by Ein_J



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Other
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:47:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28489284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ein_J/pseuds/Ein_J
Summary: Они ничего не говорят друг другу о этих нескольких секундах ожидания, но Герман голову бы дал на отсечение, что Ньют тоже надеялся. Дрифт хуже наркотика, потому что вместо чужака рядом ты получаешь опору, и самое ужасное, что потом происходит – это постепенная потеря связи.
Relationships: Newton Geiszler & Hermann Gottlieb
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> События происходят после первого фильма, а второй я игнорирую. Как хорошо, что у Тихоокеанского рубежа нет второй части (с)
> 
> Предупреждение: персонажи не умеют говорить словами через рот и много рефлексируют через искусство (по крайней мере, больше, чем стоило бы).

Герман обычно остаётся на зимние праздники один, и дело даже не в том, что у него нет друзей, а в том, что он не хочет никого видеть. Это не «семейные праздники», это возможность побыть наедине с собой хоть немного, какое-то время не беспокоиться и не думать ни о чем. Ему не нужны рождественские украшения, потому что, если мы всё-таки будем откровенны с собой, в них вообще нет никакого смысла. Пары подчеркнуто вежливых открыток вполне достаточно, особенно, если у тебя репутация нелюдимого человека с противным характером, и, особенно, если эта репутация правдива. И в этот раз всё тоже обещает быть вполне обыкновенным, а потом ему звонит Ньют.

В смысле, потом у Ньюта получается до него дозвониться, возможно, потому, что Герман этого вообще не ждёт.

И вот, на Рождество ему звонит Ньют и это просто ужасно, потому что теперь не думать ни о чем просто не получается.

«Герм, можно, я приеду?» - спрашивает Ньют.

И Герман почему-то соглашается, а потом весь день у него какой-то совершенно идиотский, и он не помнит ни слова из прочитанной книги, так что приходится даже выйти на улицу и пройтись немного, чтобы проветрить голову. А когда возвращается домой, у него в руках ветки пихты, и на ярко-зеленых иголках блестят прозрачные капли тающих в воздухе снежинок.

Герман не знает, как именно стоит встречать гостей. В конце-концов, репутация нелюдимого человека с противным характером не появляется на ровном месте. Герман вообще не уверен, когда у него в последний раз были какие-нибудь гости. Он думает о том, чтобы взять билеты в Пинакотеку, потому что Ньют же всё равно не оставит его в покое, а так это будет что-то вроде развлекательной программы. Pinakothek der Moderne или музей Брандхорста.

Герман хмыкает. Ньютон Гейзлер и современное искусство. Смешно.

Ньют появляется на пороге на вечер третьего дня, с трехдневной щетиной и черными кругами вокруг глаз. Стекла его очков покрыты крупными дождевыми каплями, а ботинки насквозь промокли. Они какое-то время просто смотрят друг на друга, и Герман вдруг ловит себя на том, что жадно пытается уловить _связь_ , - хоть одну ниточку, хоть намёк на неё, хоть одно общее воспоминание, - а потом Ньют радостно улыбается и дергает вниз молнию куртки.

\- Привет, Герм! Как ты?

Они ничего не говорят друг другу о этих нескольких секундах ожидания, но Герман голову бы дал на отсечение, что Ньют тоже надеялся. Дрифт хуже наркотика, потому что вместо чужака рядом ты получаешь опору, и самое ужасное, что потом происходит – это постепенная потеря связи.

Представьте, что кто-то понимает вас полностью. Кто-то, кто становится продолжением вашего существования, пусть и всего на несколько минут. Это расщепление личности, но не насильственное, а в каком-то смысле желанное. После него сложно привыкнуть к тому, что остаёшься один.

_«нас бросает друг к другу сила огня сплавляя тебя и меня»_

Возможно, если бы Гийом Аполлинер жил во времена Разлома, эти строки были бы про дрифт.

Ньют обнимает его за плечи и ничего не происходит.

Сартр говорил, что другие люди – это ад. Он много рассуждал о невозможности понять чужое сознание. Парадокс в том, что, если говорить о дрифте, и Сартр, и Аполлинер были правы.

\- Я так устал, ты просто не представляешь, - говорит Ньют. – Они так меня все достали, я не могу больше никого видеть, клянусь тебе.

\- И поэтому ты приехал ко мне, - уточняет Герман. – Это что, попытка бегства?

\- Нет, - Ньют яростно ерошит и без того растрепанные волосы. – Просто ты меня не бесишь.

\- А если начну?

\- Тогда я сниму очки и буду двигаться наощупь, чтобы не видеть того, что вокруг происходит, - на последнем слове Гейзлер прерывается и зевает. Судя по его внешнему виду, он сам толком не знает, когда спал последний раз. Белки его глаз густо покрыты сеткой алых капилляров.

\- Герм, ты не против, если я уже спать пойду? – виновато спрашивает он около десяти вечера и в очередной раз зевает, закрывая лицо руками.

\- Давно пора, - ворчит Герман. – Ты же на ногах не стоишь.

На следующий день он не просыпается так долго, что Герман уже начинает волноваться. Поднимается Ньют сильно после полудня, всё ещё непривычно тихий и ещё более рассеянный, чем обычно. Глаза у него уже не такие красные, но опухшие веки никуда не делись и в целом он всё ещё выглядит неважно. Ньют не умеет работать по часам, он вообще не умеет нормально работать, он сначала круглосуточно убивается, а потом не может делать ничего вообще. Герман до последнего тянет с тем, чтобы предложить вместе куда-нибудь выбраться, а потом, когда наконец решается, Ньют уже спит перед телевизором, уткнувшись лицом в подлокотник дивана. Холодный и тягучий запах пихты заполняет всё пространство.

Герман идёт в галерею один.

Он поднимается по лестнице, проходит прямо, сворачивает в боковой коридор, потом ещё какое-то время блуждает по этажу, пока не останавливается перед прямоугольником холста.

Глубокий и вязкий холодный синий расходится четырьмя ровными линиями. Безмятежность вскрывается черной пустотой порезов. Глубокие расколы в синей бездне, будто четыре вспухших свежих шрама.

Что бы сказал Ньют, если бы увидел?

Следующий холст – песок и охра; рассыпается хрупкими осколками, крошится в руках. Хребет гор или позвонки динозавра выступают сквозь пустыню колючие и разбитые.

_«Я покажу тебе страх в горсти праха.»_

Если вскроешь кожу перед другим человеком, что он под ней увидит? Одинокую, черную пустоту? 

Герман снова хочет почувствовать чужие мысли – без объяснений, без трактовок, просто чужие чувства, которые многократно отражаются от твоих собственных и наоборот, складываясь в подобие фрактала. По крайней мере, так он себе это представляет.


	2. Chapter 2

За окном гремят фейерверки.

\- С новым годом, Герм, - улыбается Ньют. У него в руках блокнот… нет, бумажная книжка карманного формата, обложка завернута бумагой.

\- Я… у меня нет для тебя подарка, Ньютон, - признаётся Герман, ощущая острый укол совести. – Прости, я…

\- С этим разберемся потом, - бесцеремонно перебивает его Ньют. – Держи.

\- Это?..

\- Это книга. Я подумал, тебе понравится.

Герман открывает наугад, не заглядывая под обложку. Пролистывает несколько страниц, и глаз выхватывает строки:

« _Здесь песок, жара, и горизонт пуст_

_Голос молвил:_

_"Это не пустыня."»_

Герман молчит.

\- Совершенно не разбираюсь в твоих писателях, потому если окажется, что это чушь, то извини уж, - нарочито небрежно бросает Ньют и шумно отпивает глинтвейн из кружки.

Герман улыбается.

\- Спасибо, Ньют. Знаешь, у меня всё-таки есть для тебя подарок. Ты знаешь, кто такой Лучо Фонтана?

\- Понятия не имею.

\- Я поведу тебя в музей.

\- О, Господи, Герман, объясни, почему мы с тобой не можем сходить в нормальное место вроде кино?!

\- Не знал, что ты разделяешь мою страсть к немецкому киноэкспрессионизму, - хмыкает Герман, с удовольствием замечая, как перекосило Ньюта.

\- Ни за что!!! Даже не мечтай!

* * *

\- Как бы ты изобразил бездну в двухмерном пространстве? – спрашивает Герман.

Перед ними – безмятежная холодная синева холста. Кровоточат чернотой порезы.

Ньют молчит. Герману кажется, что это не картину, а его подвесили на стену в свете ламп, поддев крюками под лопатки. Он ждет, глаза увязают в синем.

\- Я думаю, это не бездна, - наконец, произносит Ньют. – Больше похоже на бесконечность, разве нет?

\- Знаешь, довольно неплохо для человека, который не признает искусства, кроме комиксов, - подкалывает Готтлиб.

\- Ещё одно слово, и остаток дня мы смотрим Звездные войны, - парирует Ньют. – А это… Я бы сказал, это луна. Кратеры и камни, видишь?

\- Фонтана умер в 1968 году. Он не видел ни одной фотографии космоса при жизни.

\- Неплохо, - признаёт Ньют. – Мне нравится. Расскажи ещё?

Это совсем не похоже на ощущение от дрифта, думает Герман. Это больше похоже на попытку пройти по незнакомой комнате с закрытыми глазами. Мы не видим, что находится в комнате и не можем оценить масштабы пространства. Остаётся только двигаться в темноте и надеяться, что не покалечишь себя и не сломаешь ничего чужого.

Впрочем, кажется, сейчас у них получилось.

**Author's Note:**

> "Пространственная концепция: ожидания" (1954, 1959) - название серии работ художника Лучо Фонтана (1899-1968).


End file.
